


Until you fall in love

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Kihyun said “I don’t want a mate” Yet, he found his in the worst time possible.Kihyun said “I’m not gonna fall in love with him” yet, his vampire instincts think otherwise.Kihyun said “I can’t stand any human near me” yet, he feels his body pulling him at his orbit.Kihyun said “I’ll live my eternity alone without the need of a mate” yet when those brown eyes meet his gaze and those tears keep falling from his eyes, Kihyun hasn’t have any other option but walk to his direction.





	Until you fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Vampires!

Kihyun said “I don’t want a mate” Yet, he found his in the worst time possible.

Kihyun said “I’m not gonna fall in love with _him_ ” yet, his vampire instincts think otherwise.

Kihyun said “I can’t stand any human near me” yet, he feels his body pulling him at _his_ orbit.

Kihyun said “I’ll live my eternity alone without the need of a mate” yet when those brown eyes meet his gaze and those tears keep falling from his eyes, Kihyun hasn’t have any other option but walk to his direction.

‘Thump Thump’ Kihyun hears explosions somewhere nearby, so loud that his ears can barely hear anything else ‘Thump thump’ and takes him several seconds to realize what he’s actually hearing is his heart, beating for the first time after three hundred years living in this lonely world.  

Kihyun can’t believe his mind is already thinking like this, but he can accept his mate is a male, he can accept his mate is a human, but a kid? What a joke of fate! Finding his soulmate when he can rarely understand what is happening around him! Yet, seeing the little kid with his knees bleeding and crying alone in a park make Kihyun’s mind go crazy _‘Must protect’_

“What happened sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

“It hurts.”

_‘Protect protect protect…’_

“Uhh, that looks bad but don’t worry. Look, I’m gonna tell you a secret, but you can’t tell anyone else okay?” As the little boy nods unsure, Kihyun sits in front of him crossing his legs and smiling sweetly at the human baby “Hyung is a wizard, a powerful one! And I’ll make it better for you but if you want the magic to work, you need to believe. Do you little boy?” Seeing the kid nodding and staring at him with awe, Kihyun rubs his two hands together and puts them above the cuts. He repeats the same twice before looking at the kid again now staring at him surprised. Looking it closely, the cut wasn’t that big, thankfully, but it is bleeding a lot, so it’s better if he takes care of it properly.

“See?”

“Hyuungg you’re really a wizard!!”

Kihyun chuckles warmly with the baby human’s enthusiasm. Of course he doesn’t have curative abilities but the kid doesn’t need to know that.

“I’m Kihyun, what is your name?”

“I’m Im Changkyun! 5 years old and live in this street!”

“Nice to meet you Changkyun-ie, now, what are you doing here alone?”

“My mommy and daddy are busy so they tell me to come here with Joohoney but he’s not at home so I came alone! Then I fell and you came.”

“You shouldn’t come here by yourself next time, I’m moving in this street too, what if we tell your mom and you can come with me next time?”

“Yeeeesss an older friend!!”

Kihyun chuckles again, standing up and lifting the boy in his arms “Okay, then where is your house? I’ll walk you there and have a serious conversation with your mom.”

Changkyun’s cheerful boy, telling everything about his family and his friends, even his school and teachers, the walk to the baby’s house is interesting, sadly the walk is really short and less than five minutes later he’s already knocking at the door.

A beautiful woman opens the door startled for seeing her little boy bleeding in the arms of a (Very attractive) stranger man.

“Hello, I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’m moving in this street today, and when I was walking through the park I saw your son on the floor bleeding so I decided to bring him home, don’t think I’m a weirdo please.”

“I-I Thank you dear.” She smiles, taking her son into her arms, much to Kihyun displeasure but does everything in his power to hide it behind his best fake smile “Do you want to enter and take a piece of cake with us?”

There’s no way in this world he would reject that offer.

“Mom Mom! Guess what? He’s a wizard! He cured my cut!”

The woman stared weirdly at Kihyun but he winks, blushing with the stupid yet effective method to make him stop crying. Thankfully Mrs. Im goes along with him and continue the lie “Of course he is dear, but now we need to clean all the blood, okay? You won’t cry right?”

The boy definitively looks like he wants to cry “N-No.”

“Will you cry in front of your Hyung, Kkung?”

“No!”

A smile breaks in Kihyun’s face and now he knows this little kid will have him wrapped around his fingers when he discovers the power he has over Kihyun.

Kihyun knows what he feels right now it’s not romantic love, it’s nothing sexual, it’s nothing suffocating as he thought it would be, but he knows deep inside if something bad happens with his mate will affect him deeply. If his mate is happy, Kihyun’s happy, if he’s not Kihyun will do anything in his power to make it better. Kihyun cares deeply about Changkyun’s well being, and he’ll do anything to keep him safe. He’ll be everything Changkyun wants.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns six years old, his mother knocks at his door desperately asking, practically begging Kihyun if he could take care of Changkyun for the day, and how can reject such perfect opportunity to spend time with his mate?

It’s only six in the morning a Saturday when the woman leaves the little baby under his care, but Changkyun looks like if he would fall asleep in his sleep if it’s not because Kihyun’s carrying him in his arms to the bed.

“Are you sleepy?”

“Yesss.”

“It’s still early, what if you go to sleep for a couple of hours meanwhile I prepare your breakfast?”

“Yesss Hyung.”

Longer took Changkyun to reply, when he already sleeping. Kihyun strokes his hair affectingly before leaving his bedroom.

When Changkyun’s awake again Kihyun gives him the best breakfast an experimented three hundred years old vampire could prepare. They eat together, watch movies together, go to the park and play with the toddler, then go home again and Kihyun makes him take a bath and finally puts him to sleep again.

Any of his parents appeared until very late at night and it’s then when he realized his mate is not having an easy life.

That day ‘Protect Changkyun’ became a pleasure instead of an obligation.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns ten years old, he almost gives Kihyun his first heart attack in his long life (Even though it’s impossible for a vampire to have a heart attack)

“Hyung?” It was a lazy Sunday and they’re laying in Kihyun’s bed while watching a marathon of Disney’s movies when the younger human calls for him in a hesitant tone.

“Hmm?”

“How old are you?”

“How old do you think I am?”

“Maybe twenty? Over twenty?”

“Close, close, very close.” He’s three hundreds twenty-five years old, yep, very close.

“So, if you’re twenty now, and I’m ten now… when I turn twenty, you’ll be thirty?”

“You’re paying attention to your teacher Kyun I’m proud of you.”

“So, when I turn twenty I can marry you?”

Kihyun never felt his cheeks burning as much as right now as he spins around to stare surprised at the little kid cuddling at his side. The vampire takes it as something a child would say and laughs, pushing that stupid bubbling feeling at the very bottom of his soul, he’s too old to be feeling this now.

“Sure, if you want me to, well marry when you’re an adult.”

“Promise it!”

“I promise Changkyun.”

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns twelve, Kihyun finds him out of his door at night when the elder was out looking for something to eat (Read: An innocent human with decent blood taste)

He was crying, or that’s what Kihyun thinks looking at his shoulders shaking uncontrollably but when he hears a broken sob coming from his mate, Kihyun’s instincts pull him immediately to his side.

“Kyun-ie, Changkyun-ie tell me what’s wrong? Oh my god, I’m gonna kill whoever hurt you!”

“Hyyuuung.”

As soon as Changkyun feels Kihyun’s hand touching his hair, the younger raises his gaze and wraps his arms around his neck and as he’s already used to, Kihyun lifts him up in his arms and as always, Changkyun wraps his legs around the elder’s waist to make it easier. It’s not like it’s really necessary though, Kihyun’s a strong vampire and can carry him without any problem.

“You’re _too old_ for this. I’m _too old_ for this.”

Changkyun lets out a little chuckle and that’s all Kihyun needs to calm his brutal desire to really kill someone right now.

As soon as Kihyun closes the door and sits the younger human in his lap, Changkyun, lets the elder go just enough to look at his face and it’s the first time he feels his heart skipping a beat, like in the way people describe in the books.

Kihyun needs to remember Changkyun’s still a kid and he can’t just kiss him out of nowhere, thankfully the younger hides his face again in the crook of his neck and Kihyun takes a long breath to himself too.

Changkyun tells him his parents are having a huge fight again and he doesn’t want to stay there and hear them throw things at each other.

Kihyun listens everything the younger has to say and when he’s calm and sleeping he calls his mom to let her know Changkyun will be staying with him all night and possible a couple of days more. She says nothing, agreeing with whatever decision Kihyun took.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns thirteen, Kihyun lets him cry all night in his chest. His dad is gone.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns sixteen, he gives Kihyun his first broken heart.

It’s Monday and Changkyun’s already arriving home after a day full of classes while Kihyun spent most of his day working in his companies (No one know this, not even Changkyun but he has several companies around the world with vampires as employees) and when he hears Changkyun’s steps he exits his house with the excuse of going shopping some groceries, but he actually wants to see his mate after a week of not seeing each other (Because the younger is “too busy”).

“Hyung! Come!! I want to introduce you my girlfriend!” Kihyun hopes he’s hearing wrong even though his hearing is better than most vampires “Her name is Luda and she’s a classmate of mine, isn’t she pretty?”

She’s small, thin, with short hair and pretty big eyes. If he’s honest, there’s nothing special about this girl, pretty okay, but nothing special.

He sees the little human girl blushing with the sudden compliment and smiling at Kihyun politely, extending her hand to shake Kihyun’s. Kihyun fakes a smile but he feels how his heart breaks in millions of piece when Changkyun, instead of entering in his house how he always does after school, walks directly to his own and closes the door, without giving a second glaze at his direction, and it hurts.

Kihyun’s gone for almost three months with the excuse of visiting his family, but in reality he was with his other vampire friends complaining why it hurts too much.

His childhood friend, Minhyuk and his mate Hyungwon stare at him in sympathy, patting his back and trying his best to comfort his friend.  

When he’s back Changkyun doesn’t look really happy, and he spends a whole week going straight to his house ‘Too much lost time I need to recover’ he said.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns eighteen, he knocks Kihyun’s door harshly.

The elder man knows it’s him because there’s something characteristic in Changkyun’s natural smell and the way his heart beats. It’s stupid, he knows, but he knows everything about him, every single detail of his mate, the way he breaths, the way he walks, every gesture, everything.

As soon as the door is open, his arms are full of a crying Changkyun clinging onto him as a monkey and Kihyun wraps his arms around him.

_‘Must protect’_

Easily, Kihyun closes the door with a hand while with the other he lifts Changkyun’s body as if his weight is nothing. The younger should be surprised but after thirteen years doing the same, Changkyun’s already used to it.

“Now, tell me.”

“S-she broke up with me Hyung.” Changkyun explains between sobs, letting himself be carried to the couch and wrapping his arms and legs tightly around as he’s a koala and Kihyun’s his bamboo or something.

If it’s not because his heart and mind are right now concentrated in make Changkyun feel better, he really would go out and find that girl and makes her something only a monster could. But then again, he’s a vampire, a monster.

“Did she explain you why?”

“S-she said she loves me, but she could never be who I wanted, who I loved b-but I don’t get it, H-hyung, I-I loved her a lot, I did everything for her, a-and I even gave up my time with you to make her happy and s-she, she left me.”

“Maybe she’s right and she’s not really the person you love.”

“But I did!”

“You kept talking in past, are you sure you love her now?”

“I” Changkyun takes a moment in silence, as if he’s thinking well what should he said and Kihyun leaves him, taking the chance to sit Changkyun better in his lap and caress his back trying to comfort him “I’m not sure.”

“You can do whatever you want, but if you want my advice, maybe you should let her go if you’re not sure of what are you feeling. Take those two years together as a good memory, maybe befriend her again and not force this relationship any further, because maybe if you realize you’re indeed in love with someone else, you’ll hurt her more.”

Changkyun doesn’t look completely convinced, but he nods before hiding his face in the crook of the elder’s neck, letting Kihyun lightly cold skin comfort him and the sound of his heartbeats lull him to sleep.

‘It’s because of you…’ Kihyun wants to say but as soon he hears Changkyun’s soft snores, he lifts the younger again, this time to lay him in his bed and clings into the best as well as Changkyun, despite being sleeping, doesn’t want to let him go.  

Without noticing, Kihyun realizes those protective feelings he had for the little kid, turned into something more and sadly for him, the vampire can do anything with his recently discovered feelings, because the little human is in love with someone else.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns nineteen years old, he discovers what Kihyun really is.

Kihyun was hungry, he was careless, he chose any girl around and cornered her against a tree in the park near his house, and without sparing her a word, he has already his fangs against her neck savoring already the blood when a ‘Kihyun Hyung?’ interrupted him.

Kihyun stares in panic how the younger walks away of the scene and before he can delete the girl’s memory he’s already tracing direction to his mate and pulling him into his arms before tracing directing into Kihyun’s house.

“What are you, Hyung? What were you doing to that girl? Why your eyes are red? Why do you have fangs? How did you teletransport us into your house?!”

“Changkyun-ie”

“Don’t ‘Changkyun-ie’ me Hyung. Who are you? What are you? Answer me!”

“I don’t think you’re ready for the truth.”

“Ready or not, I want the truth. Kihyun I trusted you with my life! You know everything about me! You’re my best friend, but still I don’t know anything about you!”

“No.”

“Are you a monster?”

“Are you scared of me?”

“I won’t if you tell me I don’t need to be scared.”

“I’m the same guy you’ve known for years Changkyun.”

“Exactly, you’re the same. You don’t age, you don’t change, you look exactly the same you looked when I was more than a decade ago. Are you a vampire or something?”

Kihyun doesn’t have the strength to say something back with the cold stare Changkyun’s throwing at him, so he nods but the actions is unseen when Changkyun talks again.

“It’s impossible, you can’t be a vampire, you aren’t a monster, right? You can’t be a monster.”

“That’s who I am Changkyun, a vampire, a monster as you said.”

For the first time in fourteen years Changkyun looks scared of him, avoiding his touch, taking a step aback when Kihyun tries to reach for him and Kihyun takes his hand back and hides them behind his back, trying his best to not stop the younger man as he exits his house.

“Don’t come close to me again Kihyun, you… you… you’re a monster.”

As soon the door close, Kihyun, for the first time in his life, cries as if his heart has been ripped harshly from his chest. But then he remembers, his heart is beating only because of Changkyun and now that he’s gone, what is the point of having it?

Changkyun leaves for college after that conversation without biding goodbye to Kihyun and the vampire feels as if his world crashed seeing Changkyun walks passing him without sparring a glaze at him. It hurts seeing that cold face in someone he loves so much. It hurts to know his beloved one hates too much the real Kihyun. It hurts the words he said. It hurts seeing him walking away from him, letting him go without fight for him but what hurts the most is that his actions hurt someone important to him, Kihyun hurt the most important being for him.

Kihyun has one million and one reasons to stop him, and he has a reason to let him go, Changkyun’s happiness. Sadly only that reason is enough to make him open the door and cry alone in that house. This doesn’t feel like a home anymore.

 

 

 

When Changkyun turns twenty, Kihyun hears someone knocking at his door.

It’s late at night but it’s not like if Kihyun cares about the hour, after all he hasn’t been sleeping all those eight months since the younger leaves his side. It’s not like he needs to sleep or eat or something remotely human-ish but it was nice doing it with the younger boy.

Kihyun doesn’t really ask who is behind the door before open it, it’s not like if that matters after all.

But his breath gets trapped in his lugs looking at the person his heart craves, needs, wants standing in front of him.

Changkyun’s the same than always, now with blonde hair and a little bit skinnier than he remembers, yet, as beautiful as always.

“Chang…”

“What’s a mate?”

“Excuse me?”

“What. is. a. mate?”

Kihyun hesitates a little bit before replying, still not sure how or why Changkyun knows something related with vampires “A mate is someone a pure blood vampire is supposed to share the rest of his or her life. When a vampire finds her or his mate, the vampire feels for the first time how his heart starts beating and how his lugs start needing air. For a vampire, a mate is someone they’re meant to be, for a vampire a mate is someone they’ll love, protect, care for the rest of their life, because without them, a vampire’s life mean nothing.”

As soon as the words get into Changkyun’s brain, the younger enters into Kihyun’s house and the elder has no other option but move away and letting him in. Changkyun doesn’t waste a second and as soon the door is closed behind the vampire, he throws his head against the elder’s chest and Kihyun does nothing, actually enjoying the warmth he has been missing the most.

“Your heart is beating.”

“Yeah…”

“So, you found your mate?”

“… Yeah.”

“Who is it? Why isn’t she with you?”

“I’m never said it’s a girl Changkyun”

“Then, are you gay?”

“I can’t choose who my mate is. And happened my mate is a boy.”

“Why isn’t he with you now?”

The words taste horrible in his mouth, but at the end, they’re only the truth “He doesn’t love me back.”

Changkyun looks taken aback with the sudden confession, but says nothing about it and instead change the topic “So, you’re not lying. You’re a vampire.”

“I am.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Maybe, but please, humor me.”

“Because I didn’t want to scare you.  I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“Now, do I look scared? Do I look like I hate you?”

“You left.”

“You didn’t stop me either.”

“You said I was a monster.”

“I found you sucking a girl’s blood in the middle of the night, then you told me you are something I thought was impossible, I was shocked, but I can’t really use that as an excuse, I’m sorry for calling you a monster.”

“I’m sorry too, for being…”

“You don’t need to apologize. You don’t have to apologize. You are a vampire, okay. I took months to realize vampire or not, you are you, and you’re the person I always went to when I needed someone. You’re the person who always was there for me when I was feeling lonely. You spent years taking care of me, loving me, yet it was easy for me to forget everything and calling you horrible names, I’m really sorry Kihyun.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you without looking at you that day, without biding you goodbye. Believe it or not, that hurt me as much as it hurt you.”

“I doubt it.”

“Believe me. I missed you so much Hyung.” Changkyun takes five steps closer to Kihyun to close that terrible gap between them and the elder lets him embrace him tightly, he really missed Changkyun too, missed his warmth, his voice, his arms, everything, he felt so empty all those months and still he doesn’t believe is over now, Changkyun’s again by his side.

Despite of him being the stronger between them, despite him living six times more than Changkyun, he leaves himself cling onto the younger man as a baby and without noticing, lets a couple of tears wet his face, wiping them fast before the younger notices them.   

“I missed you too Changkyun, you don’t know how much.”

“Your heart is beating fast.”

“… Yeah.”

“It’s because of me?”

Kihyun bites his lip unsure, no really knowing if he should reply that or shut his mouth up… the second option is the best.

“Tell me Kihyun Hyung, please.”

“… Yeah.”

“Am I your mate?”

Kihyun lets him go to stare surprised at the younger man. Changkyun doesn’t look disgusted, actually he looks… hopeful, as if waiting Kihyun would say yes… maybe… maybe…

“If I say yes… will you run away again?”

“No.”

“… yes… you are…”

Kihyun doesn’t really know what is the reaction Changkyun gives him, but as he mutters “When did you find it?” tenderly, the elder looks up to meet his eyes. He doesn’t look mad, or surprised, just…. Hopeful.

“The first time I saw you.”

“And you were just… waiting?”

“Yeah.”

“For fifteen years.”

“It was really nothing.”

“How old are you?”

“How old do you think am I?”

“Look, I know you look like twenty-something but now I don’t know, I thought when I turned twenty you would be thirty and I could ask your hand in marriage, but now I’m twenty and you’re still looking like you’re twenty-something, so I don’t know anymore.”

“Did you want to ask for my hand?”

“Hyung. Your age. Priorities.”

“I’m three hundreds thirty-five years old.”

“You are… what?”

“Three hundreds thirty-five--”

“Oh my god, I’m in love with an old man!”

“I’m not an old man, I stopped aging at twenty… what did you say?”

“That I’m in love…” Changkyun’s eyes open comically when he registers what he said some minutes ago, his cheeks, ears and neck tinting in crimson, cute “oh my god, that’s not how I wanted to do it!”

“That doesn’t matter, are you in love with me?”

Nervously, the younger bites his lower lip and stares at Kihyun with those eyes that has him weak in his knees “I am, I’m in love with you.”

“For how long?”

“Maybe all my life, I don’t know, it just happened and when I realized it was too late to stop liking you and then I remember you’re an adult and I was a kid and you would never want me, so I decided to date Luda and she kept me distracted, but then all I talked with her was how amazing you were or how much I loved you, until she got tired of me and told me I seem more in love with you than her and left me, but that didn’t matter because I got you back and I realized how much I missed spending time with you and what did I need a girlfriend in first place when I got you… then I discovered you’re a vampire and I freaked out, then I meet a friend of yours called Minhyuk and basically slapped some sense into my head, and finally I’m here, completely in love with you. Fuck, I made no sense!”

“Language!”

“Sorry.”

Kihyun smiles, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulling him as close as he can “So, that means I can kiss you?”

“Yeah…”

“And I can have you all by myself?”

“Of course.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Only if you promise me a forever with you.”

“Forever is a long time Changkyun, especially for me, are you sure you’re ready?”

“For a forever with you? I’ve been ready for years.”

Changkyun cups his cheeks with his hands and leans on for a sweet peck in his lips, and it’s so cute Kihyun can’t help but chuckle, closing the distance for a longer kiss.

And having Changkyun like this makes him think maybe he can live another millennium more if it’s by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you♥


End file.
